Summer Paradise
by XC12Passion
Summary: Fun story to start off the summer! One shot with twenty year old Garmadon and Misako spending time together at the beach, soaking up the sun, before their wedding day. Don't like, then please don't read. GarmadonXMisako Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: So this is basically a One Shot of twenty year old Misako & Garmadon spending time together in the sun before their marriage. I thought it was a good way to start off the summer, and I actually ended up making a specific cover for this story because I fell in love with it once I started on it, so.. I decided to use it(; Oh and I was listening to Holiday by Green Day while writing this lol it gave me the feel for summer so listen to it while you read if you want to XD **

Garmadon swung his fiancés hand back and forth as the soon to be married couple made their way down the path to the Southern shore of Ninjago Beach.

It was almost too perfect of an early June day. The sun high above them, pump up music booming through speakers on the entertainment stage, a light summer breeze, and the turquoise tinted ocean washing waves upon the white beach.

Luckily, the place wasn't too crowded, and the duo found a preferred spot surrounded by palm trees to settle down near the shore.

The tall, tanned, twenty year old male tossed his things onto the sand and looked up at the blinding sun's rays, and shaded his eyes, "So how long were you planning on staying?"

"Oh, don't start complaining, it'll be fun! It's a great way to start off the summer," Misako lied out their towels on the sand.

"Nah, it's too hot, were gonna fry in this heat," He muttered under his breath, turning to face his girlfriend, "I'd rather be indoors.."

Misako ignored him and slipped off her short sundress, revealing her emerald green bikini against her sun kissed skin.

Garmadon lifted his shades and raised an eyebrow after seeing her in her swimsuit, "Nevermind. Outside is nice," He eyed her up and down.

She laughed and punched him in the arm and undid her braid. Her light brown hair released into long loose curls reaching just past the middle of her back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She stepped closer to her boyfriend and unbuttoned his loose grey shirt and let it fall to the ground. He rolled his shoulders back confidently and stood tall, towering over her with a cocky grin on his face.

She raised his shades up to look him in his violet eyes, "How about we get something to eat and lay out a while before swimming?"

He pulled his shades back down over his eyes and tweaked her small nose, "Fine by me,"

Misako grabbed his hand and drug him through the rows of towels and lawn chairs evenly spread out across the huge beach. They shortly returned to their spot from the food stand and drink bar, both enjoying what they ordered.

Misako handed Garmadon her lemonade while she spayed herself in tanning oil. He took a sip through her straw and waited patiently before she squirted a pile of sunscreen on her palm and lathered it between her hands, "Alright, stay still," she stepped towards him.

"Are you kidding me?" He backed away, "No, I don't need that!" She laughed and smeared it across his stomach, "Ah! Its cold! Misako, don't!"

He tripped, backing away from her and fell flat on his back. She sat on his crouch and locked him between her knees, straddling his waist to the ground, "Don't be a baby, I don't want to hear you whining when you get a sunburn,"

He gave up and allowed her to blend it all over his torso, back, and shoulders. She squirted a little more onto her fingers and dabbed it onto his nose while he scrunched his nose and smeared it off.

"Why are you so stubborn today?" She giggled and pinched his cheek.

Garmadon uneasily squirmed beneath her. She got off him and sat crisscrossed on her towel. He crawled onto his beside her as well, and licked his ice cream, handing her what was left of her glass after he had drank most of it.

She took another sip of her iced beverage and stretched out her tanned legs and placed her sunglasses over her head. She listened to the summer pop music blaring through the loud speakers echoing across the entire beach. The young female inhaled the the ocean breeze and relaxed in the sun.

Beside her, her boyfriend lied sprawled out on his back, soaking up the sun beating heavily down on him, with his hands behind his head and shades pulled down over his eyes. The couple sunbathed in silence for a little over an hour, both fully relaxed in the perfect summer weather.

Though, Garmadon had been almost too relaxed and had fallen asleep in the intense sun. Misako smiled as she watched him and decided to mess with her fiancé while she was given the perfect opportunity.

She leaned over and spread her small hand over his stomach and waited while the sun baked his skin, resulting in leaving her handprint over his tanned torso. She pulled it off and laughed to find her hand imprinted onto his stomach, where the sun did not get to it. Oh, he was going to kill her.

Misako just seemed to be in a playful mood. She squirted another freezing pile of sunscreen onto his chest, having Garmadon jolt up from his sleep, "What are you doing? No, get this off me, I don't need any more," he groaned while wiping it off.

Misako covered her face with her hands and giggled watching him smear the white cream off his body, then he noticed his dark tan line with her hand outlining his lighter skin across his stomach, "Aw, what?" He furrowed his eyebrows attempting to rub it off, "What the hell?"

She laughed so hard her sides began to hurt, "Im so sorry baby, I couldn't help myself. You'll be walking around with my hand on you the entire summer!"

It took him a minute to realize what she did to cause it, "Oh." He slowly looked up at her, "You're gonna wish you never did that."

Misako squealed and scrambled away from her boyfriend as he lunged for her. She was laughing so hard she became weak and could barely force herself to run.

"Get back here, you're dead once I catch you!" He laughed and pulled himself up, chasing her around the beach.

White, powdery sand blew around as they ran after each other, leaving a trail of footprints engraved into the soft gravel. Misako paused to catch her breath and put her hands on her hips. "Garmadon?" She curiously looked around for her unseen boyfriend.

Out of no where, he tackled her to the soft ground, sand packing onto their sweat glistening skin. The couple continued to laugh as they lie in the matted pile of steaming gravel.

Garmadon hovered over her, pressing himself against her small form while Misako laughed and reached up, raising his shades over his head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He fluttered his eyes closed and excitedly kissed her back.

The male leaned back and brushed her soft light brown hair away from her flawless face, "You're so beautiful," She caressed the side of his face as he continued, "How did a guy like me end up with a princess like you?" She grinned and pecked his cheek as he helped her up. He took both her small hands in his, "What do you say we go for a quick swim?"

She nuzzled her nose with his and twisted his newly pierced diamond earring on his left ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Race ya," He childishly shoved her out of the way and sprinted down toward the shore.

"Garmadon, wait!" She laughed and took off after him running through the beach.

He made his way into the clear, shallow ocean. The refreshing, icy water cooling his darkened, heated skin. The young male let out a relaxed sigh, and walked deeper into the ocean until the cool turquoise water reached the middle of his stomach. He glanced back down at his tan line and shook his head, not knowing how to ever hide it.

While he was busy examining the print, Misako snuck up behind her boyfriend and leaped onto his muscular back, causing him to lose his balance, resulting with the couple collapsing into the deep water. They both rose from the surface, laughing and choking from the sudden shock of water in their lungs.

Garmadon swooped up Misako and held her bridal style, "Got ya," He squeezed her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I got you first," She brushed his longer, dark brown hair out of his eyes.

The young man carried his girlfriend deeper into the blue ocean, until he could no longer touch the sandy seafloor. The two kept their heads above the water as best as they could as the waves washed over them.

Misako lied in Garmadon's arms and splashed her feet out of the water, "Aah, this feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Couldn't agree more," He released her from his grasp and dove beneath the surface.

The young woman treaded water looking around for her boyfriend to spring back up, "Garmadon..? Please don't play this with me, you know I'm scared of the ocean.. Garmadon?"

He held his breath beneath the dark water and playfully brushed himself against her legs to scare her. He quickly swam behind her and came up for a quick breath without Misako noticing.

Garmadon swiftly lowered himself back under and grabbed her foot. However, being frightened, she kicked him right in the face. He jerked back and slowly rose to the surface behind her. Misako turned around, "Boo," He scared her and gave a sly grin.

She screamed and nearly began to drown, "Montgomery Garmadon!" He snickered and went back under as she scolded him, "Get back up here, I'm serious! You're not funny!"

He grabbed hold of her ankles and drug her underwater. She squirmed and kicked and yelled as he held her against him beneath the surface. She gasped and splashed him as the two rose back up. He went back under anyway, between her legs, and came back up holding Misako on his back.

"Don't ever do that again!" She spat and coughed out water, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw, babe, Im just messing with you," He side glanced her and he gave her a piggy back ride back up to the more shallow surface of the shore.

The sun was beginning to set, and the bright blue sky was then turning a mixture between orange, pink, and yellow streaks across the clouds.

Garmadon lowered Misako into the ocean water and stood towering over her. She looked up into his lavender eyes and lied a hand over the side of his toned stomach and the other holding the side of his face. He firmly held onto her small waist and looked down into her bright green eyes.

He made his most romantic move, leaning closer and tilting his head to kiss her passionately. She gently closed her eyes to make the sweet moment more enjoyable and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair as their lips were sealed upon one another's.

They slowly broke apart, Garmadon seeming to be day dreaming as he stood in the water staring at her soft pink lips in amazement. All he could think about was how lucky of a man he was to have such a wonderful soon to be bride.

Misako snapped him out of his love trance by scooping up water and splashing it into his face. He shot her a look, but smirked as he raised his arm and sent a wave-like splash barreling towards her. She laughed and splashed him back as the ocean waves began to rise over them.

Misako leapt on top of him, dunking her boyfriend into the clear water. He gasped for air as he rose to the surface and shook his long, soaking wet hair in her face. He then tackled her beneath the shallow surface in return. The couple were seen splashing and wrestling each other in the ocean for what seemed to be hours.

After a while, the duo became tired and made their way up from the shore and collapsed on the sandy beach where small waves still reached. Garmadon lie sprawled out on his back in the sand and rested a hand behind his head. Misako sat beside him and traced her manicured finger through the sand, writing their names in the soft white gravel.

Garmadon propped himself up and watched her write 'forever' under their names added together. He softly smiled and drew a huge heart around her writing. She turned and crawled onto his lap to sit on him, "I love you,"

He raised her chin to kiss her, "I love you more," Garmadon slipped an arm around her thin waist, holding her close on his lap as he sat up and cuddled her, "You know, these memories of you and I will be right here on this beach forever," She smiled and closed her eyes listening to her fiancé's soothing voice, "I'll remember every sunset, every kiss, every word you said, and mostly-" He leaned down and kissed her once more softly, "-how I never wanted to leave your lips."

Misako slid her arms around his narrow waist and hugged him, "Once we start our family, be sure to spark my memory and tell me how to get back to my summer paradise with you," She tickled his foot with hers as the ocean tide rose up to their ankles.

"Oh believe me, I will. We'll find our way back here where our names are written in the sand," He glanced back at the writing, 'Misako + Garmadon Forever', outlined in a huge heart and kissed her forehead.

The couple sat cuddled together as they watched the beautiful sunset above them, savoring the precious, unforgettable moments of their youth before their wedding day came.

**A/N: Cute right? I don't know, I'm crazy about these two lovers XD If you haven't noticed, I gave Garmy a tattoo and a piercing in the picture lol he just seems like he'd be the one to wear those XD And Ill post my other one shots if you like these!**


End file.
